One Stop Collection
by LuClipse85
Summary: Irasshaimasu! Welcome to LuClipse85's songfic collection! Here you'll find song fanfictions of any genre, to just about ANY song and with all the InuYasha characters! Please stop by and enjoy, and be sure to leave a review! Arigatou gozaimasu!
1. Default Chapter

"Okay, this one tops it!" LuClipse85 has COMPLETELY lost her mind!" Inuyasha hollered as he stood on the stage tuning his guitar.

LuClipse85 was having a concert tonight to celebrate the Grand Opening of her new fanfiction, "One-Stop Collection". She had the Inu-tachi sing the songfic since she always wanted to see them as a band (in modern clothing). As usual, she was the only one amused with this act.

"Seriously, this crazy woman needs to find some other way to occupy her time and stop torturing us!" Koga griped loudly, doing a maintenance check on his drums. "For her to come up with a parody to THIS song...!"

"Oh leave her alone, Koga!" Kagome gently reprimanded as she practiced on her keyboard. "LuClipse85 is just very creative; she's only doing what she loves to do."

"You mean besides messing with us like this?" Sango spoke up flatly, checking the electrical equipment. "I have no problem with her expressing her creativity, but it just gets to me how easily inspired she is...what're you smiling about, you dirty monk?"

Sango gave Miroku a sort of flirty smirk as she glanced at him. Miroku was sitting on the stage with his tuned guitar in his lap, staring up at her with a grin.

"Aside from the usual, LuClipse85 promised me if I co-operated with her on this songfic, she wouldn't hit on me, verbally or physically."

Everyone glanced away from him.

"What?" Miroku asked, getting the idea that something was up.

LuClipse85 walked onto the stage just to see how things were going and walked up to Miroku. She just stared at him for a few seconds, grinned with a quiet girly giggle and walked off. Miroku was puzzled, Sango was fuming and everyone else teardropped.

"Did she give you a sly goofy grin when she made that promise, monk?" Koga inquired, curiously.

Miroku nodded, and Koga groaned.

"You should've added 'mentally' to that list, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered.

Given that, the Inu-tachi took a break to watch LuClipse85 jump off the stage and run like hell away from Sango, who chased after her with her sword.

Nightfall came and so did the big event. Inuyasha peeked from behind the curtain, gawking in amazement at all of LuClipse85's fans and guests. It was packed out there!

_I don't believe how popular this woman is! She ain't even been on this site for a year and all these people are her fans!_ Inuyasha griped in his thoughts.

The Inu-tachi received a warm and loud applause as they took their positions behind their instruments on stage. LuClipse85 appeared and the crowd roared, cheering and holding up signs, a few of the young men making marriage proposals.

"YOU ROCK, LU-CHAN!" Cried one of her fans.

"Likewise, Lynn-Minmay-chan!" She responded, "Irasshaimasu, minna-san! Welcome to the grand opening of my new fanfiction, 'One-Stop Collection', where you can find songfics of any genre in one collection! Alright, people, you all know the drill. Right now's when I say the disclaimer in which I only own the concept of this songfic. So I'll get it over with: Miroku's hot, sexy and developed body belongs to LuClipse85-AHH!"

The crowd cracked up as the fan-author fell face-first on the stage with her foot twitching in the air after Sango threw her microphone stand at her head, growling.

"Like I said a BILLION times before, Miroku's hot, sexy and **voluptuous** body belongs to Sango!" She declared firmly with a triumphant smirk, enjoying the cheering from the crowd.

Koga stared wide-eyed at Sango as she reclaimed her microphone, acting all dignified. _Man, I wish Kagome got that aggressive on me sometime! _He smiled in admiration of her claiming her mate.

"She sure showed her who's boss. But damn, Sango's so possessive!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah...Lord Buddha, that woman turns me on!" Miroku said dreamily, ignoring Inuyasha staring at him.

LuClipse85 rose to her feet, stumbling, taking hold her microphone stand to stabilize herself. "Y'all didn't see that."

The crowd laughed and contradicted her.

"Going by Sango's opinion, I don't own Miroku, not even in my fantasies, nor do I own InuYasha or any of the characters. Oh yeah, I don't own "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. It's just such a kick-ass and catchy song, I couldn't help NOT to parodize it. A'ight, I'm done, so let's get this party started, y'all!"

The crowd cheered and the Inu-tachi got started. Koga and Kagome played the drum and keyboard intro and a few measures later, Miroku and Inuyasha joined in on guitar, rocking out and Sango began to sing:

* * *

Time-traveling schoolgirl, priestess reincarnate,  
Taijiya, houshi, hanyou, miko, love triangle 

Instant ramen, constant fighting, complication, conflicts rising  
Fluffy-sama, Goshinboku, Moneca Stori

Hiraikotsu, kazaana, foxfire, "No More Words", "My Will", "Change the World"  
Myoga looks like Happosai

Onigumo, Kaede, sacred arrows, fanfic craze,  
Urasue, magic kiln, and resurrected KIKYO!

We didn't start the fire, it was all started by Takahashi-sama  
We didn't start the fire, but all hell broke loose with the Shikon no Tama

Kaguya-Hime's failed plan, Affections Touching 'Cross Time  
Transformation, sexual tension, Kikyo must **DIE**!

Wind scar, Bankotsu, Kagura and Sesshomaru  
Shikon jewel breaks, "Hands off of my butt!" (Slap!)

Kirara, Kanna, poor extorted tanuki, Shichinintachi, Goshinki, osuwari, Jinenji  
V6, ladies' man, Miroku, you lecherous monk! Shinjitsu no Uta, oh  
DAMMIT KIKYO, JUST **DIE**!

We didn't start the fire, it was all started by Takahashi-sama  
We didn't start the fire, but all hell broke loose with the Shikon no Tama

Kitsune, Ayame, Hamasaki Ayumi, Kagome and Inu in dire need of therapy  
"Brand New World", cute dog ears, Inu's wearin' hammer pants, wolf-tribe homicide, watashi no ko o kudasai

Kirby Morrow, four souls, imitation Shikon jewel, Kagome, Steel Fang, Sango is a bijin,  
Jaken, get a clue! Shikigami, Utsugi, KILL THE WALKING CLAYPOT! **IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**

(crowd roars in agreement)

We didn't start the fire, Onigumo got screwed when he spawned Naraku  
We didn't start the fire, now because of him all of Japan's screwed over

Yamaguchi Kappei, baboon-clad hanyou, old drunk Mushin, cross-dressing demon wolf,  
Total psycho hell-painter, tortured taijiya Kohaku, Secret of the Cursed Mask, Myoga always flees the scene

Inuyasha's first kiss, then he starts to act a fool,  
Kagome was straight up pissed

You all know what happened next

We didn't start the fire, Onigumo got screwed when he spawned Naraku  
We didn't start the fire, now because of him all of Japan's screwed over

Tenseiga, Toukijin, Naraku just might be gay,  
Aramitama, Megimitama, Kushimitama, Sakimitama,

"Farewell, Days of My Youth", damn hilarious episode,  
Bastard left without a trace, exceeds Myoga's cowardice,

Thousand Shikon shards out there, Miroku's running short of time,  
Inuyasha's immature, waiting for new episodes,

Inu's daddy, whatta hottie! Ryuukotsei got cut up,

Show is over in Japan, but the manga's running strong!

We didn't start the fire,  
It was all started by Takahashi-sama  
We didn't start the fire,  
'Til Naraku's gone  
It will still burn on and on and on and on...

We didn't start the fire, it was started by Takahashi-sama  
We didn't start the fire, but all hell broke loose with the Shikon no Tama

We didn't start the fire, Onigumo got screwed when he spawned Naraku  
We didn't start the fire, now because of him all of Japan's screwed over

We didn't start the fire, it was started by Takahashi-sama...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The audience cheered and applauded as LuClipse85 and the Inu-tachi took a bow, Inuyasha and Koga admitting they actually had fun with that, despite the parodical references about them. LuClipse85 told everyone this was just the opening, there was more to come! Afterward, her celebration continued with a huge block party that lasted long into the night.

* * *

Notes:

'watashi no ko o kudasai'- 'Please bear my child'  
'bijin'- 'Beautiful woman, or hot babe'  
'Steel Fang'- Translation of Koga's name"  
'Aramitama, etc.' - The four souls of the Shikon jewel

Just if you didn't know or you forgot. (smiles)


	2. Fuse of Excitement

A while back, my dear friend, Lynn-Minmay-chan, adopted me as her muse! I honestly think my fanfic, "I'm Goin' To Miami" had something to do with it. What an honor is it to be that admired! I admire her for writing great Miroku/ Sango romance and she admires me for writing Miroku/ Sango romance/humor!

Anyway, she told me not to long ago that she's having a creative block with her songfic collection, "Songs for the Heart and Soul", and I feel it is my responsibility as her muse to do something to try and help her out! Thus, an update of "One-Stop Collection"!

I'd been wanting to do a songfic to this song for a while and Minmay-chan helped motivate me to actually get started on it!

InuYasha (and Miroku) aren't mine; they belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

Okay, my dear friend, I present to you, "Fuse of Excitement"!

Better known to Fushigi Yuugi fans as "Tokimeki no Doukasen".

* * *

"One-Stop Collection"  
Chapter 2  
"Tokimeki no Doukasen"

"Oh thank you for being so kind to us, sir monk!" A young woman chirped.

"Yes! Such peasants as us are undeserving." Another said with a humble smile.

"Nonsense, it is a monk's duty to help those in need." Miroku kindly responded with a smile to his crowd of village women.

Sango watched him in the distance.

_If I call out your name  
__Then I might suddenly wake up  
__It's not going to work out that well for us  
__Meeting again by chance…_

Inuyasha and the group were continuing their journey for the Shikon jewel shards before dawn that day and came across a ferocious demon. Naturally, they waged battle against it. Kagome sensed it had three shards embedded in it and gave Inuyasha all the more incentive to hack the demon into pieces. The battle went on throughout the morning and the demon was finally brought down, thus ending its reign of terror on the village nearby. To repay them for killing the demon, the headman insisted they be provided food and a place to rest from their fight.

Before Inuyasha could refuse, a group of beautiful women emerged from their homes after peeking to see if all was safe and rushed toward Miroku.

Thus, ensuring their stay.

Sango's arms were folded as she leaned against the wall of a shop not that far away, but far enough to give Miroku his space, glaring in jealousy at the scene. She didn't know why she was watching the monk amongst the women. It was Miroku's hobby: chasing after and flirting with every single beautiful woman that came into eyesight. None of this was new nor a shock to Sango. It was something Miroku did long before she met him and would continued to do until he found someone to bear his child.

_In a crowd  
__You're looking at girls with the same haircut as me  
__You're probably looking for someone  
__I wonder if it's your lover_

Sango became lost in her thoughts as she continued to watch the monk. _I should be used to this by now. I've known him for going on a year now and there hasn't been a single day when Miroku hasn't hit on a woman. I'm not surprised when I see him flirt, but... _Sango paused, her glare on Miroku softening to a longing stare. _I wish they would all disappear._

Miroku continued to give the village women his company, talking while his eyes secretly searched among them. A bright color entered the top corner of his eye and caused him to look up. At that moment, Sango brought her eyes up from the dirt path to look up at the clouds, getting off the wall…..

She met Miroku's gaze; his indigo eyes gazing deeply into hers as if he were spellbound by what he saw.

_In that moment our eyes met  
__I realized it was me you were looking for_

Sango stared wide-eyed in surprise. Miroku's full attention was focused completely on her, totally forgetting the other women even existed. Her brown eyes widened a bit more when she saw a kind smile grace his lips. A tinge of pink crept onto her face, feeling her heartbeat accelerate.

Never breaking his gaze, Miroku walked through the crowd and started making his way over to Sango, whose heartbeat accelerated even more. She took one step backward, then another and as Miroku got even closer, Sango turned and ran down the dirt path, making a left behind a house out of his sight.

_It can't be! It can't be!  
__You're running right toward me_

_The fuse of excitement  
__Runs all through my body  
__I don't want to fall to pieces  
__So I've got to get a hold of myself_

Sango turned down another street and froze against the back of a house, trying to keep quiet as she caught her breath.

"Sango!" Miroku stopped just in front of Sango's hiding spot, not seeing where she went and called to her.

Of course, Sango heard him but gave no answer. Her face was now a bright red, not knowing whether or not she should confront him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Miroku wondered aloud in a quiet and worried voice. "I was just happy to see her is all. I wonder if maybe I scared her."

Sango brought her eyes to the side and saw Miroku quickly walk past the ally. Sango calmed down a few seconds later and realized what she had just done, staring into space before her in disbelief.

_Why in the world did I run off like that? _She yelled at herself. _I must have made him look like a stalker or something! But why on Earth would I run away from Miroku?_

Sango got her answer right after she finished that thought: she had panicked.

She saw Miroku give her that kind and sincere smile that she loved and uncertain of what to do, especially in front of the other women, she panicked and ran away and hid from him.

"Technically, I got my wish." Sango whispered to herself. "They all disappeared the second he saw me, and he looked only at me. And what do I do?"

"Run away as if frightened?" A soft voice suggested.

Sango jumped from the wall and turned to face the owner of the voice when her heel hit a rock and sent her upper body backward. A pair of strong arms immediately reached out and gently caught her before she could fall.

Sango's wide eyes stared directly into Miroku's as he held her in his arms, gazing into hers. She blinked and then blushed when she realized she had wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to keep herself from falling.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked in concern.

She could hardly speak but managed to utter a 'yes', nodding her head up and down. She realized again that not only was she holding onto Miroku, but he was holding her as well.

_My, Miroku has such strong and gentle arms. _Sango thought dreamily as she stared into his handsome indigo eyes.

_But a little bit, today a little bit  
__I feel like a lost kitten  
__If you approach me with kindness  
__I can't help but follow you NYA-O (meow)_

Sango continued gazing at him when she suddenly snapped out it. In a calm dignified manner, she positioned herself to stand on her own, releasing Miroku's neck and reluctantly tried to pull out of his grip. Miroku smiled, disappointedly; he had hoped Sango would allow him to hold her just a little longer, but getting the hint and after making certain she wouldn't fall over, he granted her wish.

Miroku stood before Sango, watching as she stood in place looking away while trying to regain her composure. She glanced back to see if he was still there and saw his smile.

"What?" Sango asked, wondering what about her was so fascinating for him to stare like that.

Miroku sensed just a slight hint of irritation in her voice. "Nothing, Sango." He answered, keeping his lighthearted smile.

Sango didn't buy it. She knew the monk wasn't up to anything but she could tell something was on his mind. Trying not to give the impression that she was mad, Sango asked Miroku to tell her whatever he was thinking about.

"Well, if you insist," Miroku started, "I was only wondering why you ran from me earlier. It was as if you were frightened of me, Sango."

Sango noticed his smile had disappeared. His gently visage remained but she could see worry all over it. She wondered what to tell him; Miroku had practically spoken for her.

_I can't tell him the truth; I'll only make a fool of myself. _"I can't really answer that. I wasn't frightened, but I can't answer; I don't even know why myself, Miroku." Sango answered, making eye contact with the ground again, looking away from Miroku.

His smile returned, gracing his lips as he took a guess as to her real reason. Miroku changed the subject to another matter he noticed, "I don't mean to sound too bold, Sango, but I've noticed from several occasions in the past that you don't seem to like being touched." He stated gently.

"What was your first clue, monk?" Sango stated sarcastically, glaring at Miroku like an angry cat. "Those slaps finally gettin' through to you?"

Miroku tried to restrain a laugh, a snicker escaping. He found Sango's tone funny, though he knew she wasn't truly angry, knowing what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean the groping, Sango." He resumed with a little smile, "I meant those times whenever I kissed your hands or nuzzled them against my face, the numerous times I touched you from the waist up in a non-groping way. Even that time I brushed your hair from your eyes, it seemed to have made you uneasy; as if it bothered you to be shown affection."

Sango never looked up from the ground, but listened to all Miroku had said. His tone was still soft and not offensive at all, but his last line seemed to stab her in the heart. _He thinks that bothers me? Is that what I've made you think, Miroku, that it bothers me when you do that?_

She replayed Miroku's words and despite his smile, he sounded quite saddened. Sango glanced up at him remorsefully and saw it in his eyes.

"Miroku," Sango spoke quietly, "It isn't that it bothers me. It's not that at all. I'm just not used to it, especially when you surprise me the way you do."

Sango once again broke eye contact with Miroku's eyes and focused on her feet, very hesitant to tell him her fears behind that response. She had only wanted to ease Miroku's feelings. Sango heard him chuckle and figured she succeeded.

"I'm happy to hear it doesn't bother you, Sango." Miroku spoke, "I was afraid you were trying to tell me Inuyasha was more your type."

Miroku's lighthearted joke nearly made Sango crash to the ground. "What in the world would make you think something like that?" She practically yelled.

Her face washed blank when she realized what she had implied, her face reddening as Miroku laughed. He tried not to, but couldn't help it; the look on Sango's face was too priceless! Sango released an embarrassed yell, making Miroku laugh more. She yelled louder and told him to leave; she wanted to be left alone for a while. Miroku calmed down enough to take another look at Sango before he turned to leave.

"Sango, I can still sense affection makes you a bit uneasy." He said with a kind voice, "There's nothing wrong with it; being shown affection only says how much someone cares for you."

_What you said was so very similar  
__To the lines that were spoken to me  
__In the dream I had last night_

Sango was silent as she looked away from Miroku, staring before her as her hair covered her eyes, feeling forlorn.

"Loving and being loved has only a grain of chance." She whispered quietly, skeptically.

Miroku overheard her, despite her almost inaudible tone. He smiled warmly and purred into her ear,

"Demo ne, sono tsubu ga boku da yo." (But, you know, that grain is me.)

Sango lifted her eyes and turned to Miroku, just in time to see him turn the corner. She stared in that direction, thinking about what he had just said to her; leaning against the wall, she reminisced about her pleasant memories of Miroku's affection.

He had kissed her hand, spoke to her so sweetly, protected her from danger, always respected her, allowed her to be herself; in fact he greatly encouraged her to.

It upset her that she rarely returned his advances. Sango remembered all that Miroku had done over the past month and realized for an entire four days, he didn't feel up on her butt! Of course, he just HAD to afterward. The withdrawal symptoms drove him crazy.

Sango laughed. _He was actually trying very hard to stop, but he couldn't do it. Maybe I shouldn't have knocked him senseless so hard._

Miroku had gone four straight days without touching Sango and would've gone for five if she hadn't bent over right in front of him. She felt his hand gently stroke her butt and heard him sigh very quietly in relief, like he was addicted to touching her. Miroku apologized to her after waking up two days later, though his face was still swollen after getting slapped so hard.

As Sango found herself gazing up at the darkening sky, enjoying her memories; her content smile faded against her will as her reason for telling Miroku a partial truth came.

_I shouldn't get so attached to him. I will admit it was awfully sweet of him to do all those things, but face it, Miroku had a womanizing habit. He's most likely gone back to his fangirl group since I sent him off. Besides, I'm just a taijiya. I have nothing to offer him; I'm not the one for him._

_The fuse of excitement is sizzling down  
__I've got to blow it out right away or else  
__I'll surely end up getting hurt some day_

Sango slowly walked out of the alley. She felt depressed but tried to hide it so no one would notice.

"So shall we be off, Sango?"

Hearing a familiar voice, she turned to her left and found Miroku leaning on the building and giving Sango a bright smile.

"Miroku? I thought you'd gone back to the headman's house." She replied, surprised he had stayed there and waited for her.

"I started to, but then I realized it would be nightfall soon and even though I know you can take care of yourself, I felt very uncomfortable about letting you walk alone at night, Sango." Miroku answered, gazing softly into her eyes.

Sango's smile returned with Miroku's thoughtful words as she walked beside him.

_But a little bit, only a little bit  
__I want to approach you as I am  
__But when I can't even touch your hand  
__How can I hold onto you? NYA-O_

Miroku escorted Sango through the village, then made a turn. She brought it to his attention that the headman's house was the other way.

"I know. There's just something I'd wanted to show you."

Sango looked a little confused but didn't argue and followed Miroku as he led the way. He stopped at a large lake, the full moon glowed brilliantly in the dark starry sky; its reflection dancing on the rippling water and the stars seemed to make the lake sparkle.

"It's beautiful!" Sango gasped at the sight.

Miroku glanced at her, then up at the sky. "I thought you'd like the view. I had tried to bring you earlier, but I didn't get the chance."

"Earlier?" Sango questioned, facing him.

"Yes. I was walking around the village around late afternoon and saw the lake. A village elder told me it looked quite beautiful at sunset; I thought you might like to see it so I went to look for you. That was when the village women saw me and surrounded me."

During his pause, Sango shot a look at Miroku the minute he mentioned the village women, and was completely stunned by his expression.

Miroku brought his eyes down to the lake. His smile never left his face, but it was lopsided and his face showed slight discontent. It seemed like the women got on his nerves a little.

"That's almost scary, Miroku. Normally, women are the last thing to work your nerves." Sango replied, wondering if something was wrong.

Miroku shook his head. "Oh no, it's not like that. I was just thinking ahead. I didn't know I was THAT popular here; I just wished they hadn't crowded me. I knew sunset would come fast and I really wanted to find you, Sango. Then I thought, when I'm normally around women, you find me quickly and drag me away; so if I waited I figured that would happen." He paused, hearing Sango giggle. "It worked in a way, but then it sorta backfired when you ran away."

Sango scolded herself for running off like that and apologized. She must've made him look suspicious as he ran through the village after her. Miroku chuckled, telling her it was okay. He wasn't concerned about how he looked going after her.

"As I took off, I heard one of the village women say, 'Oh no! He's already taken!' She sounded quite disappointed and the rest sounded like they were going to cry."

Sango giggled more, trying to imagine how they must have looked after making that assumption.

Miroku lowered his eyes more and spoke under his breath to himself. "I wonder how is it everyone else noticed and I didn't realize it until much later."

Sango froze, Miroku's words echoing in her mind. "Wh-What did you say, Miroku?" She whispered. She had to be sure that she heard him right.

Miroku met Sango's eyes. He wouldn't hide anymore. He had kept his feelings to himself fearing rejection, but right now Sango would know, regardless of what happened.

"I'd been looking through crowds of many women, searching for the one woman who was right for me. And of all the women in Japan, you're the only one who has stolen my heart. I am in love with you, Sango."

Miroku had taken Sango's hand, placed a tender kiss upon it and held it against his cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes, his declaration completely sincere.

_In that moment our eyes met  
__I realized it was me you were looking for_

Sango smiled happily, allowing Miroku to caress her hand. She closed in the already small space between them and brought her right hand to his face, caressing his cheek as she neared his lips.

"And I am in love with you too, Miroku." Sango whispered as she gently pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

Miroku opened his mouth to return her kiss, wrapping his strong arms around his dear Sango in a loving embrace.

_It can't be! It can't be!  
__You're running right toward me_

_The fuse of excitement  
__Runs all through my body  
__I don't want to fall to pieces  
__So I've got to get a hold of myself_

The Inu-tachi resumed their journey the next morning. Miroku and Sango lagged a little further behind the others, having a hushed conversation. Sango tripped on a patch of dirt and immediately Miroku reached out and caught her before she fell. She giggled, looking into his eyes as he nuzzled her nose.

"You seem to have a habit of falling for me, Sango." Miroku purred to her with a playful tone.

"And you have a habit of catching me, Miroku." Sango purred back with the same tone, caressing his cheek. "I don't mind it at all."

Miroku chuckled happily and quietly purred, "Neither do I."

They drew closer to kiss when they stopped, hearing a muffled squeal.

Miroku and Sango had completely forgotten where they were; Kagome stared wide-eyed and blushing with her hands clasped over her mouth, smiling in anticipation. Shippo was crimson red as he hid his face; he peeked at them to see if anything happened. Inuyasha just gawked with his jaw dropped in total shock; the whole thing was a complete surprise to him.

He then turned around, his back facing Miroku and Sango and told Kagome and Shippo to do the same. He allowed Miroku and Sango to have their moment in peace, though he wished they had done it back at the village.

Getting the hint, Miroku stood up, pulled Sango closer to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swept her off her feet, kissing him back

_But a little bit, today a little bit  
__I feel like a lost kitten  
__If you approach me with kindness  
__I can't help but follow you NYA-O_


End file.
